This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We propose to identify genes associated with lithium response, both in terms of efficacy and tolerability, by performing an association study of genes known to be related to lithium mechanism of action.